immacunesiibfandomcom-20200213-history
Errovus Secundus
Though a relatively small planet, Errovus Secondus is vastly overpopulated, so much so that terraforming engines must be constantly employed to maintain a breathable atmosphere and clea n seas. The planet itself is the first to have been colonized when mankind reached space and as such it contains precious few resources any longer. Importantly, it is the home to the imperial throne and the Imperial Garrison, Fleet and Eye all maintain a large and protective presence on this world. While much of the population lives at the relative cores of the various continents almost all the coasts are made up of 100s of miles of briny swamps which are constantly flooded by the rolling seas. Specific smaller continents were once the sole fiefdoms of the league guild the Authority and tasked with providing food and other vital resources for the megacities of this planet. These fiefdoms are vastly undersized and under-resourced for the task and much of the food for the planet’s inhabitants is imported from off-world. Errovus Secondus suffered from the Demon's Cough epidemic, which in turn caused the destruction of the Authority. Most of Errovus Secondus's food supply is produced by House Texier, House Naprous and the small area of farmland drained from the swamp and owned in common by House Tsedeq, House Hyppean, House Sanctious'Als, and House Eekin. In former times, all noble houses based on other planets except House Killgore held small urban fiefs on Errovus Secondus, but now House Killgore has purchased the fief of House Klorin, and the fief of House Koriate was overrun by rioting freemen and sold cheaply to the Orthodoxy. Spaceports and Destinations Planetary spaceport- Regency Orbital spaceport- Regency Orbital Ship-Building facilities- Fleet Authority spaceports are no longer functional. Ships can jump to Arrakis , Asimov (Only known connection), Hubbard , and Incellia. Jumps to Holy Errovus and Leaguehiem are possible, but carefully monitered by the Church and the League respectively. Recent Major Events The Plague The Authority Civil-War Major Fiefdoms (And Warlords) Freemen Population with No Leige: Population 42,900,000 (a note on these people: they have little money, survive largely in ghettos and are often very dangerous... occasionally a powerful warlord will rise amongst their number but they have little government or infrastructure so this tends to be a temporary affair at best) Post-Authortiy Warlords- Located north and west of the Query on the Eastern Continent, they have ransacked various technologies from what was formery the Authority holdings, including Reavers, Anti-tank and Anti-aircraft missiles Noble House Query : Serf population of 12,200,000 Noble House Klorin : Serf population of nearly 1,100,000 Noble House of the Holy Gate : Serf population of 110,000 Noble House Hyppean : Serf population of 400,000 Noble House Quin : Serf population of 90,000 Noble House Tsedeq : Serf population of 540,000 Noble House Bossheim : Serf population of 31,000 Noble House Thana : Serf population of 6,000 Noble House Vanari : Serf population of 71,000 Noble House Sanctious’Als : Serf population of 1,000 Noble House Texier : Serf population of 630,000 Noble House Xicier : Serf population of 41,000 Noble House Eekin : Serf population of 180,000 Noble House Remillard : Serf population of 41,000 Noble House Naprous : Serf population of 19,100,000 Guild House The Authority: Serf population 1,280,000, Freemen population 78,400 (Gone) Church Sect Orthodoxy: Serf population of 120,000, Clergymen population of 52,000 Imperium Regent: Serf population of 6,600,000 Imperium Garrison: Serf population of 360,000 Imperium Fleet: Serf population of 697,000 Imperium Eye: Serf population of 82,000